The Empire Strikes Back (NES)
| Afbeelding = 250px | ontwikkelaar=Lucasfilm Games | uitgever =Lucasfilm Games, JVC | uitgavedatum = 1992 | genre=Platform | aantalspelers=1 | rating=ESRB: E''' (Everyone) | platform=NES 8-bit }} thumb|right|150px|Hoth caves '''The Empire Strikes Back NES is een platformspel dat uitgebracht werd voor de NES in 1992. Dit spel is de opvolger van het succesvolle Star Wars (NES) spel maar kon het succes niet evenaren. Dit kwam gedeeltelijk doordat het spel verscheen in 1992 toen de NES werd teruggedrongen door de betere Super Nintendo. Daarop was bijvoorbeeld al het uitstekende Super Star Wars verschenen. Hetzelfde spel verscheen ook op GameBoy. Verhaal In The Empire Strikes Back NES speel je grosso modo het verhaal uit de film na. Naar het einde van het spel toe zijn er een aantal grote verschillen. Zo red je Han Solo, kan jezelf Leia Organa bevrijden en kan je zelfs Darth Vader verslagen. Je speelt in tegenstelling tot het vorige spel enkel met Luke Skywalker. Na de nodige intro begin je met Luke op de ijsvlakte van Hoth op je Tauntaun. Je Tauntaun kan sterven en dan moet je het alleen zien te rooien. Luke moet zich doorheen twee grotten banen waar hij het moet opnemen tegen Wampa’s en Viper Probe Droids. Cruciaal is het vinden van de Force skills waardoor Luke speciale gaven kan leren. Eens uit de grotten wacht de Battle of Hoth die je begint in je T-47 Snowspeeder tegen de AT-AT Walkers. Dit is eigenlijk een upgrade van het Atari 2600 spel van ‘TESB’. Daarna probeer je uit de Echo Base te vluchten nadat je Leia Organa hebt bevrijd. Je moet dan ook een AT-ST Walker bemannen om door bepaalde punten te geraken. thumb|left|150px|Yoda Na Hoth trek je naar Dagobah waar je meer Force skills aanleert van Yoda. Twee moeilijke levels zullen het uiterste vergen van je concentratie zodat je uiteindelijk richting Bespin mag vertrekken. In je X-Wing Starfighter moet je het eerst opnemen tegen Storm IV Twin-Pod Cloud Cars en daarna tegen TIE Fighters. Daarna land je op Cloud City en bind je de strijd aan met allerlei Bounty Hunters en uiteindelijk Boba Fett die je moet verslaan in de Slave I. Tenslotte heb je opnieuw een reeks Bounty Hunters te verslagen alvorens je de ultieme strijd kan aangaan met Darth Vader. Vreemd genoeg kan je Vader op het einde van het spel verslagen. thumb|right|150px|Luke vs Slave I "This time you have defeated me, but next time you will not be as lucky. It is our destiny to meet again. Congratulations, young Jedi Knight! You have won another victory against the evil galactic Empire, but do not underestimate the dark side of the Force. The Emperor, with his Imperial fleets, will continue his search for hidden bases of the Rebel Alliance, and to seek and detroy the last of the Jedi Knights. The Rebels, on the other hand, continue their struggle to restore freedom to the galaxy. Time will come for...the Return of the Jedi." Return of the Jedi was dus aangekondigd maar werd door het success van de Super Nintendo nooit uitgebracht. Specificaties Beelden In The Empire Strikes Back NES speel je altijd met Luke. Je kan drie toestellen besturen in enkele levels. De actie verloopt als in een typisch platformspel al heb je behoorlijk wat bewegingsruimte om te doen en te laten wat je wil. Gameplay thumb|right|150px|Lando Dit spel wordt algemeen als erg moeilijk beschouwd. Cruciaal om te zegevieren zijn de Force skills die Luke onder de knie moet krijgen en welbepaald het versterken van de Blaster, het stopzetten van de tijd en het ‘zweven’. Dagobah telt al een aantal knelpunten maar op Cloud City wordt het spel pas echt bijzonder moeilijk door de Bounty Hunters die eigenlijk allemaal minibazen zijn. Sommige personages ontbreken zo goed als helemaal in dit spel zoals Chewbacca en C-3PO. Force Skills *Sneller lopen *Voortdurend dubbele sprong *Lightsaber kaatst schoten terug *Blaster kracht stijgt *Stoppen van de tijd *Zweven *Genezen *Lightsaber kracht stijgt Levels thumb|right|250px|Duitse TESB NES back *Level 1: Hoth *Level 2: The Battle of Hoth *Level 3: Rebel Base *Level 4: Dagobah *Level 5: Jedi Training *Level 6: Bespin Approach *Level 7: Bespin *Level 8: Slave 1 *Level 9: Rescue of Leia *Level 10: The Carbon Freezing Chamber (duel tegen Vader) Muziek De muziek in dit spel is meer dan behoorlijk en opvallend is ook het geluid dat werd gebruikt. Korte spraakfragmenten van Yoda, Obi-Wan en Darth Vader waren anno 1992 baanbrekend. De muziek bevat de soundtrack van TESB (met een aantal opvallende korte fragmenten zoals ‘Feeling allright, sir?’) maar deze muziek speelt niet voortdurend. Het spel hervalt dan in stilte.